wishaamfandomcom-20200213-history
Beware of the Globber!
As the Life Changing Genie Generator Gun begins churning out secret djinn villains, one of the most distracting of all paranormal spiritual beings appears. His name is the Globber - a slimy, amazing jinn granting three gigantic wishes. Overtime, the Globber comes out of this miraculous weapon; and, while meeting Wishaam and his supernatural spirit sidekicks in the Wish Chamber Room, this sticky, mystically handsome jinn asks, "Do you believe in the power of spiritual wishing?" Wishaam replies, "Globber, I don't stand any chances..." "Wishaam, I am your genie superior extraordinaire!" says the Globber. ElectroGenie says, "As the slimiest genie ever to arrive out of the Life Changing Genie Generator Gun, you grant as many wishes as possible. Globber, me and my jinn masters Wishaam and Commissioner Doomdary will complete a number of life-changing genie-creation missions involving the jinns creating countless miraculous wish-making planets created in Wishaam's image. "With my electro-magnetic speed gun, you will grant Throck, Cap, Wish Cap, Prof. Gunnington, Superintendent Broadrix and all of the Jonathon Brandmeier Elementary genie-studying students all the wishes they can get out of this incredible genie generator gun. Behold the power of the wish!" "Wishaam!" says the Globber, sending a dozen teleportation bolts changing ElectroGenie into a crosshair-shaped neuralizer pistol. As soon as Wishaam picks up the neuralizer pistol, he tells the Globber to grant him and Commissioner Doomadary two more wishes. "Globber, I wish I am a Speak and Spell electronic spelling toy," Wishaam reaffirms. Then Wishaam points the neuralizer pistol at the Globber and stares at him, revealing the flashing cryptic wish spells firing magical puffs of light indicating object-changing missions. The Globber then sends Wishaam and Doomadary a series of electro-magical spells on his genie belt buckle and zaps the jinns into electronic spelling toys from the 1980s, using the life blaster revolver wish gun at his command. Several weeks later, Brandmeier Elementary safety patrol officer Searcy carries his brass magic lamp to WMAQ-TV studios in downtown Chicago for a station tour. When Badjer emerges from a lamp that Searcy has purchased from a local antiques mall in Massachusetts, that police-department-shaped djinn tells him, "Good day, Mr. Searcy! My name is Badjer, and my mission is to help Wishaam grant all the wishes you can hardily imagine." "What is your wish?" Searcy asks Badjer, a female djinn in the form of the police badge. She answers, "I am your genie servant." "Badjer, your job is to make my wishes come true." "Right on!" Badjer tells Searcy her greatest genie adventure ever. "You know, Badjer, everyone one of the Chicagoland travelers will always get their wish," Searcy responds. The Globber bursts onto the WMAQ building and says, "Badjer is one big spiritual wonder! She can magically grant each Chicagoland residence as many wishes as she can." "Face it, Globber," Searcy says. "You are one heck of a slime-infused male spirit who creates genie-changing worlds within everyone's reach!" "I wish I could be a mousquito who can suck human blood," Searcy wishes. The Globber then shoots an electro-lightning bolt at Searcy and says, "Wishaam!" The safety patrolman evolves into a flying insect! Category:Wishaam